The present inventions relates to a device for reshaping (regenerating, reconstructing, repairing, and modeling) human and animal bones with any type of bone material, for example, synthetic bone material and bone modeling proteins (BMP), especially in the jaw area for dental applications. Accordingly, the device can be used in all areas of a human or animal skeleton, for repairing and modeling bone portions, for example, also complicated fractures with defective bone areas, whereby the device is not limited to a certain bone shape.
The invention is based on the knowledge that the different materials employed for the regeneration of bone material, for example, a patient's own ground bone material and/or, for example, Bio-Oss (trademark), is comparatively pressure-sensitive and can thus atrophy or be resorbed during the healing and building phase. Accordingly, in the known regeneration methods, for example, of the human jaw, atrophies and constrictions as well as bone loss cannot be avoided. The desired effect of a regeneration or reconstruction as complete as possible, especially in the vertical dimension, can thus practically not be achieved.
The aforementioned and other known substances which serve for regenerating and reconstructing bone, including bone blocks, are in the following referred to as bone replacement materials.
The invention has the object to avoid the aforementioned disadvantages of atrophy, i.e., constrictions between the implant and all other bone deposits and repair locations as well as respective contour changes.